


Insatiable

by Ladderofyears



Series: Insatiable [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Feeder Harry Potter, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Objectification, Spells Used as part of Kink Play, Stuffing, True Love, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco's twenty-seventh birthday has arrived, and Harry has worked impossibly hard to make his party a wonderful, memorable occasion. He's booked the best restaurant, invited all their friends and ensured they have a buffet piled high with delectable sweets and cakes. And later, when they return to their hotel room, Harry is just as eager to please.He's ready to satisfy every part of Draco's wide appetites.** This is a pretty kinky story, about Harry Potter's objectification and desire for his larger husband, so if this isn't your sort of thing, no worries xxx **





	Insatiable

Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen Draco looking more delectable than he was that evening. 

The evening of his twenty seventh birthday, his husband had been in his absolute element. Harry had rented out the largest dining room in _Le Gavroche_ , the most exclusive restaurant in wizarding London, and filled it to the brim with their friends, family and the most scrumptious, elegant and rich food that the artisan elves could imagine. Their room, beautifully lit with enchanted fairy lights and lightly scented with rose and treacle tart, was exquisite. 

_Perhaps_ , Harry imagined, _the elves had enchanted the food itself; filled it with love potions and aphrodisiacs._ It might explain the bubbling desire building slowly within him; explain the half-hard cock that drew all his attentions each time Harry spied his husbands robust ball of a belly, all packed tight under his snug and confining shirt. 

Of course, Draco used the very best tailors, and their skills adeptly concealed the soft bulges and rolls that ached to spring free from beneath those buttons and belt. No magic could hide that wide round globe of a tummy though, nor those perfectly rotund arse cheeks, both of which had jiggled so subtly each time Draco had returned to the buffet, his plate piled high with chocolates and desserts. 

With each treat that his husband had delicately popped into his mouth, Harry had needed to resist the urge to apperate both of them away, and have his wicked way with Draco there and then. Still, he reasoned, the night was long and Draco was truly a man of great appetites. Whether it was the chocolate ganache, Cristal champagne or Harry’s girthy cock, Draco Malfoy could never say no. 

Of course, the greedy, flirtatious sod knew exactly what he was doing with each tiny, considered bite. 

Nothing drove Harry closer to the edge than a stuffed, smooth full belly that he could stroke, sooth and kneed. Every morsel of sweet, sugary, gooey loveliness that Draco ate was a deliberate provocation. Each taste of warm, whipped dessert was a promise to Harry that tonight would be filled with a buffet of special treats all of their own. Tonight would be filled with their sensual games that would sate both men’s cravings. 

All night, Draco had been at his happy, witty and gregarious best, and each time Harry had caught his eye, he’d been smiling. 

His eyes were lit brightly and his cheeks round and flushed pink with amusement. The single time their company had overlapped, Harry had heard the joyful sound of Draco’s laughter. Stood alongside Theo Nott and his wife, Draco had looked utterly comfortable. 

His head was thrown back in mirth, and he wore a smile that eased away the hard edges and lines that had arrived alongside with his Ministry Potions Master position. A large glass of port in hand, Harry had watched as his lover gesticulated, arguing some minor point or view, or perhaps just emphasising some punch line from a joke. With every movement, Harry had thrilled at the way his husbands belly had wobbled; and how the shirt buttons had distorted so very slightly. _It wouldn’t take much_ , he thought, _for those to burst, spilling out all that flawless creamy flesh over that straining belt._ He felt his cock jump slightly at the idea, and swore that they’d be happily enjoying each others company in their hotel room before many more hours had passed. 

*

Draco had started gaining just as soon as they’d begun living together. A combination of too many hours working hard, and too many days feasting on takeaways meant that he’d gotten himself a gorgeous paunch before even six months had passed. 

Instead of being disgusted, or wheeling out the old _Malfoy’s don’t get fat line_ , Draco had been fascinated by this new, sweet, soft little belly, rubbing it absent-mindedly, and wearing skinny, tiny tee-shirts that pronounced it to all the world. Harry had been mesmerized, unable to draw away his eyes away from the beautiful development. 

Finally, one evening, bloated after two bowls of stodgy Carbonara pasta, and far too much whiskey, Draco had even admitted his secret, most hidden fantasy. Harry had been running his fingers over the cute, taut little bulge as they’d lay on the sofa, both of them far too podged to even move. 

“I’d love to be big” he’d confessed, in the dark of their bedroom, naked and intimate. “Really heavy and ample. A big plushy body that people would really notice… When I was a kid, I was half-starved. Never enough food on my plate to fill me… And now, well. I want to be bigger. Feel substantial in a body that is really _present-_ ”

Life, Harry had thought, was truly unpredictable. He’d never have expected to hear such a such a line emerge from his partner’s mouth, but as soon as he did, Harry was enthusiastic to make his lovers dream a reality. 

He upped the contents of the cake cupboard and made sure to add extra sugar each time he made the tea. _Every calorie helped towards the goal_ , he’d reasoned, stocking up on all the finest chocolate Honeyduke’s had to offer and hiding them all around the house. 

Draco had initially been quite shy about his growing belly as the weeks and months passed, and the doughy, warm flesh that had settled onto his thighs and backside, and had tried hard to suck in his tummy when they’d been naked together. Harry, however had loved watching his partner’s figure change. 

His arms had thickened, pillowy and soft, and his backside had become magnificent, filling out into two large globes that sat heavily on wide thighs. When they’d visited Madam Malkin’s to fit Draco for a new, much needed wardrobe, Harry had felt his cock harden, felt it nestled snugly next to his hips. Harry had felt insatiable and in love as Malkin spread the tape measure around his lover, the numbers large as the ends met on the widest part of Draco’s relaxed belly. 

That night, Harry had encouraged Draco to relax in their bedroom, to lay back as he kissed, and worshipped every inch of that wonderful body. 

Harry had been delighted when Draco finally let himself go, crawling on top of Harry and letting his full belly hang down, round and heavy and pressing against him. His lover’s body had been so big, and Harry couldn’t remember a time he’d been so aroused. He wanked his cock against Draco’s belly, and delighted as the mound jiggled on his every stroke. In a matter of minutes he spilled all over his husband, panting with the sheer eroticism of the moment. After helping Draco to his climax, Harry reverently cleaned his husband, carefully and thoroughly. _This_ , he’d decided, _was a body to be adored._

And both of them had just got more addicted as the weeks and months had passed. 

The bigger Draco had got, the better he was for cuddling; all that plump flesh was so _tactile and warm._ Harry would grow hard and excited sat beneath his Auror desk just _thinking_ about having all that weight resting on him. But, Harry had to admit, he loved it most when Draco rubbed his chubby physique all over his; squashy, hot, sticky and so alluring. 

Every inch on Draco’s waist had felt like further proof of their love, his soft, wobbly skin evidence of everything their marriage had achieved. All in all, Harry knew he’d never been happier. 

*

They apperated straight to their hotel room, Draco far too full to manage their stairs easily, and for a long moment both men lay there in a satisfied haze. 

It had been a long birthday night, full of champagne, rich food, good conversation and laughter. For most wizards, the combination of the late hour and full belly would have them snoozing within minutes. Draco, however was _nothing_ like most wizards, and Harry knew from the determined set of his features that their evening was just getting started. His husband was always single-minded, resolute in his goal of pleasure. 

Draco had set his mind on a night of excess from the very first slice of cake he’d so delicately, so flirtatiously consumed earlier that night, and he wasn’t about to let the fact he was already full to bursting put him off. 

Harry vanished both their sets of clothes and pulled his lover close, careful not to cause him any discomfort in his current overfull and distended state. Draco’s lips were as soft as the rest of him, the pointy features of this youth smoothed away under a layer of creamy skin. Now he was bigger, Draco had the most beautiful round cheeks, and they were flushed a bashful red in the wand-light. Harry couldn’t remember a time his husband had looked more beautiful. 

“You’re glorious” Harry murmured, pulling away from the kiss to admire the man laid out before him like a scrumptious feast. “Heavenly. Bloated, swollen and stuffed… Look at the state of this tummy, love. Expanded beyond anything I’ve seen you manage before-” 

Draco’s belly was indeed huge. 

Hard and expanded, the excesses of his birthday party unmistakeably filled his round middle. Harry cautiously splayed open his hands, pressing his fingertips gently onto the tumescent bulk. Freed from all constraints, Draco's belly was criss-crossed with red lines where his clothes had constricted his body, pulling him into a shape the rest of the world felt was more acceptable. Harry frowned at these marks tainting his husbands porcelain skin, so he healed them, one-by-one, savouring the way his magic flowed over Draco’s tight skin. 

“Its not enough, Harry-” Draco whispered, his voice keen but shy. “I wanted to push myself tonight… Wanted to be bigger for you than ever before. Wanted to give you a body you could worship for my birthday… But I don’t feel fuller than when we play our normal games-”

“But you look divine!” Harry was aghast at the idea that Draco might believe himself to be anything less than perfect. But this was their routine, and Harry was determined to play his part to his husbands satisfaction. “You look wonderful… But if you’ve still got some space down here-” he said, tenderly rubbing the side of Draco’s heavy belly, “I’m sure we could bloat you out a little more”

“I shouldn’t… I’m already so stuffed” Draco groaned, pushing his tummy against Harry’s hands. “But… I’d like to push myself. Give myself a birthday to remember. I want more. Want you to feed me some more”

“Only if you’re sure, love”, replied Harry, the eagerness in his voice obvious. Draco’s face was flushed, wanton and desperate, his eyes dark with desire. 

Draco was absolutely sure, that much was quite obvious to both of them. His husband’s cock lay, attractively pink and half-hard, against the soft pliable flesh at the base of his stomach. 

This was the part of their game that Harry loved the most; the vulnerability and want that radiated from his husband, and how he alone could provide the satisfaction his husband was craving. Still, he thought, playing out their routine was half the fun, and he wasn’t quite ready to give into Draco’s entreaties _quite_ yet… 

“You’ve already had a lot” he teased. “Saw you take that plate up to the buffet plenty of times… Your figure is looking rather full already How could you possibly eat another bite?” 

“I just need more… I’ve got to push myself” Draco pleaded, his voice sweet and cajoling. “See how much I can take… I never want to forget tonight love-”

And of course, it wasn’t like Harry could say no to that. 

This was shaping up to be a night he’d never forget either. He leant down to kiss Draco, inhaling the sweet smell of his birthday cake and champagne he’d imbibed earlier, as well as the warm, musky scent of all his decadent skin that quivered under under his own toned chest. Harry could never, ever say no. Draco’s body was his home, the very centre of his soul, and he’d feed him forever were he only to ask. 

Still, it paid to keep Malfoy on his chubby, entitled toes, and he wasn’t about to feed him quite yet. 

He pulled away from the kiss, and inspected his lover’s tummy, gently pressing his fingers into the hard shelf above Draco’s expanded navel. He ran the pads of his fingers over his love-handles and ticked the base of Draco’s belly. He lightly teased the head of his husband’s cock with his knuckles, earning an appreciative moan from his darling. 

“I’m not sure I should, love” Harry announced, “At least not yet. You need to do a bit of digesting first-” He broke off to press lightly on Draco’s belly-button, which made his lover shudder a little in discomfort. “Thought so… Still far too tight. We’re going to have to make you wait a minute, but I promise. I’ll make it worth it-”

“You promise?” Draco looked agitated, needy and very worked up. A few minutes of belly-worship had made his lover’s cock heavy and full, it’s ruddy skin dark against the white expanse of his belly. Draco was, of course, a preening, self-entitled creature and nothing had ever proved a bigger aphrodisiac than Harry’s desire. 

“I promise” Harry agreed, fingers ghosting over Draco’s dark nipples and soft, translucent chest hair. “You’ll feel more full than ever before… You just need a bit of patience-” Harry punctuated these last three words with kisses to the pudgy mound of Draco’s belly and reluctantly got up off their bed. Retrieving a simple indigestion potion from his bag, Harry returned to Draco’s side and handed him the bottle. His husband took it off him with utter trust, taking a decent swig and lay back comfortably on their bed, closing his eyes. 

The potion usually took ten minutes to take effect, more or less, and Harry wanted to use their time wisely. 

*

It took Harry rather a lot of effort to restrain himself, but he knew this was Draco’s special birthday. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry forced himself under control. After all, they’d got all night to enjoy themselves so he knew there was no sense in rushing. Draco, however was terribly aroused, and it took everything Harry had not to swallow his lovers cock straight down. Instead, Harry spent a few happy minutes kissing, nibbling and licking Draco’s tummy once more. He stroked its convex sides, revelling in the soft give of the satiny skin under his thick fingers. 

Moving his lips downwards, Harry clutched briefly onto his husband’s love-handles as he murmured compliments and words of love. But Harry knew that truly, he’d never be able to express how much he loved Draco like this, so open, sensitive and utterly exposed. All the hard lines, all the edge of the man were absent. It was an utter privilege to be with him like this, to share this intimacy, and Harry was transfixed. 

Draco was making lots of breathy moans, appreciative noises that channelled straight to Harry’s prick. 

Already fully hard, Harry was tempted to rub one out against his lover’s thighs, but he resisted, moving his face to urge them apart instead. The inside of Draco’s thighs were velvety, delicate and incredibly reactive, and Harry played with them, nuzzling kisses all over, using just a hint of his teeth. Harry was gratified with by a lovely drawn-in moan, and the judder of Draco’s skin as he ticked, and tormented him. 

Harry could feel the hardness of Draco’s cock nestling against his cheek, and he found he couldn’t resist even one moment longer. He took his husband’s perfect cock in his mouth, gasping at the how bitterly delicious Draco tasted. He rolled his tongue all over the head, enjoying the jerk of his lover’s hips and how tightly Draco wove his fingers through his hair. 

Too much anticipation and teasing had left Draco hypersensitive, and Harry could tell he wasn’t going to last long. 

Harry could feel the bigger man’s hips canting up towards his mouth, and felt the warmth of Draco’s legs as they squashed around his head and shoulders. _Merlin_ , he thought, _how much did he fucking love Draco’s body?_ It had only been minutes but his lover was gyrating under him now. Draco felt like pure bliss, his curves rolling and wobbling beneath Harry; a big body that slapped against his own, damp with unexpected exertion and lust. 

Any pretence of dignity had long gone, and Draco grunted as he orgasmed, a pulse of pleasure that rippled though his whole body. 

Harry delighted in the bitter cum that filled his throat, feeling the same blossom of adoration that washed over him each and every time. Every inch on his figure multiplied their pleasure: Draco’s body was all heat, weight, and love. Harry gasped in wonder at their connectedness, and how much joy he felt in that moment. 

*

Minutes later, and Harry realised that his husband’s gasping breath had returned to normal. 

They had lay there, content, Harry’s head in his lover’s lap whilst Draco luxuriated in his post-orgasmic daze. Harry had been nearly lulled to sleep listening the thrumming of his husband’s pulse. Draco, however was unrepentant in his quest for pleasure, and it would seem that his mind had already moved onto his next hit. 

“I think its been more that a few minutes, love” Draco whispered, walking his fingers through Harry’s hair. “And I distinctly remember a promise about feeling fuller than ever before-”

“You really want more?” Harry interrupted, smiling in mock-disbelief. He moved to sit beside his husband on the bed. “You never cease to amaze me. You’re utterly insatiable… Okay. Tell me, then. Why I should let you eat more?” 

“Because every piece of this,” Draco said, taking Harry’s hand and placing it on his own thick waist, “is proof of how far we’ve come. You’re the only person who I’ll ever know that I’d trust like this… That I’d allow to see me like this. Every time you feed me, well… You’re enriching my life. Letting me the person I always thought I could be-”

Under Harry’s hands, Draco’s tightly stretched tummy _did_ seem to have loosened a little. The indigestion potion, it seemed, had done its work. This was excellent news, for Harry had a final surprise he’d lovingly prepared for Draco’s birthday. 

Standing, he moved over to their bag and pulled out a plastic tub. Inside were three little cakes: a treacle tart, a chocolate cheesecake and a strawberry gateaux, each preserved under a stasis charm. Each cake had been treated to a _Reducio_ spell, and were charmed to return to their normal size once they were eaten. This was a debauched game they’d played often before, but never to this degree. Harry had brought more than he thought even Draco could eat. 

“Don’t feel the need to push yourself, love… There’s more here than I think you could possibly eat. Your belly is still very full” Harry decided they needed to start small. Draco rolled his eyes at the comment; his husband played every game to win, and wouldn’t back down until he was utterly beaten

Banishing the stasis charm, Harry broke off a chunk of the strawberry gateaux with his hand, getting cream and jam all over his fingers. He didn’t care though, knowing Draco would lick it all off. His husbands mouth opened instinctively, taking the mouthful with a gentle pull. 

And eating, Draco was _truly glorious. A sight to behold._

Draco ate quietly, quickly and gracefully. Like everything in Draco’s life, he ate with exquisite attention to detail. Any crumbs were licked off with his catlike tongue, and between each mouthful he made soft moans of pleasure. He seemed utterly content to let Harry feed him, his face smooth and flushed with happiness. After several pieces of cake, Draco’s belly had swelled visibly; his bellybutton had popped out sweetly as the mound of his tummy widened and rose by several centimetres. Draco’s hands unconsciously massaged his sides as his belly ripened and expanded before Harry’s eyes.

Harry found himself groaning softly at the sight of his utterly sensual, utterly spoilt husband. 

Draco was still eating eagerly, but he’d started to slow his pace. Yet still he opened his mouth wide, swallowing out of habit. Half way through the last cake, the treacle tart, Draco was holding the sweet in his mouth for several seconds, and seemed to be forcing himself to swallow. 

His eyes were closed, and his overheated skin had pulled tighter with every bite. Harry carefully pressed down, rubbing his hand in circular motions all over the engorged mound that was Draco. 

“How do you feel now, darling?” Harry asked, caressing his lover “I can feel how full you are. Do you feel good?”

“Um-mm… Yes. I really do.” Draco agreed, “Feel wonderful. It hurts a little, but it feels _so good_. I couldn’t feel any better… You’ve fed me to my limit, Harry. Filled me with love to the very brim.”

And Harry knew that he had. 

Draco was far gone now, lain in a near stupor: enjoying the stretch of his skin, the ache of his pummelled muscles and the gurgles of a body adjusting to consuming a massive volume. Normally after their games, Harry loved to help Draco to his feet, and admire his magnificent husband in the mirror, but he doubted his darling could move one step today. 

Placing cushioning charms all around his husband, Harry felt awestruck by what they’d achieved. Draco’s belly, normally so stretchy, generous and soft was utterly transformed. Hard and round, it rose from the bed in a wide heavy sphere, stuffed beyond anything they'd ever dreamed they could create. 

Suddenly tired, Harry diligently rubbed Dittany into his now-sleeping lover’s tummy. Draco was terribly vain, and stretch marks on his perfect form would break his heart. 

Falling to sleep, Harry idly planned how they’d make love tomorrow. He imagined how Draco would feel beneath him, warm and wonderful. Honestly, the man was all he’d ever wanted; theirs was the very definition of true love. 

Smiling to himself, Harry wondered how his life could possibly get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
